


i'm sorry if i say i need ya

by angelica_barnes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling in love with your best friend, Love Confessions, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: harry tells louis he loves him.louis doesn't love harry.at least, he doesn't think he does.he doesn't, right?





	i'm sorry if i say i need ya

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Strong" by One Direction

Harry finds himself in Louis’ arms, having twisted into them at some point during his sleep. He lays his head on the boy’s chest and tries to keep his breathing steady, his heartbeat steady.

When Louis wakes up, Harry accidentally kisses him, unable to contain himself, and Louis just stares.

Harry bites his lip. “I love you, Lou.”

Louis is silent.

Harry sighs and pushes himself off the bed, mumbling something about going to Niall’s and then disappearing.

 

 

-

 

It’s been ten days.

Harry calls Liam.

Louis calls Zayn.

They talk.

In the end, Harry’s at home locked in his room, and Louis is on a date with Eleanor.

When Louis gets home one night, Harry’s waiting for him.

He looks sad, but he smiles when Louis comes in.

His eyes are dull.

“Hey, Boobear.”

Louis swallows thickly. “Hi. Harry.”

Harry looks down again and says no more.

 

 

-

 

Louis walks in on Harry taking a bath a week later.

It’s bubbly, so he can’t see any of the boy’s body. Except for the tattoos, the pretty swirls of ink that match Louis’ own.

But he catches sight of Harry’s hair, spread around his head and craned neck like a halo.

It’s beautiful.

Just like Harry, he realizes.

Suddenly he catches emerald eyes on him. They’re tired now.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Hi,” Louis says breathlessly.

Harry looks away.

Louis backs out.

He needs to breathe.

 

 

-

 

Louis kisses Eleanor under a lamppost when the snow is falling.

He hears a knock, high above them, and sees Harry at the window, smiling softly with his hand pressed to the glass.

Louis pecks Eleanor’s cheek and hails her a cab, and then he climbs the stairs to home.

Harry opens the door for him and kisses his crimson cold cheeks warm, taking his scarf and hanging it up.

“You’re freezing,” he whispers as he pulls Louis into his arms, squeezing tight.

Louis feels a kiss being pressed to his head and he smiles because it’s hidden, then he blushes.

Harry turns around, pulling away, and starts towards the kitchen.

“Hazza,” Louis says quietly, and Harry looks back at him, curious.

Louis smiles.

“You’re beautiful.”

Harry blushes and fidgets with his fingers, “Thanks.”

Louis opens his mouth, he hesitates, “Do you still love me?”

Harry says nothing, and then he hangs his head, “Of course I do, Lou. How could I not?”

Louis sighs.

 

 

-

 

Louis calls up Liam, but he doesn’t answer, so he tries Zayn. Then Niall, after the boy with raven hair doesn’t pick up, but the blonde one does.

“They’re making out on the couch,” Niall says before anything else, and Louis thinks he’s either eating pizza or drunk.

“Harry loves me.”

Niall huffs. “Duh.”

Louis blinks. “I love Harry.”

Niall says nothing for a moment.

“Took ya this long.”

Louis sighs and leans his head back against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

Harry gets home and drops down beside him, wrapping his arms around the older boy.

Louis doesn’t mention the talk, but he kisses Harry’s hand in a way of goodnight.

Harry mumbles a thank you and blushes.

 

 

-

 

Harry is cooking pancakes in Louis’ lilac sweater.

Louis smells them when he wakes up, and he stumbles down the stairs, sniffing the aroma.

When he gets downstairs, he comes up behind Harry and drapes himself across the curly-haired lad’s back.

“What’s for breakfast?”

Harry laughs and turns around to kiss Louis’ nose.

“Pancakes.”

Louis grins, even in his half-asleep state, “Smells good.”

Harry smiles sweetly.

“They’re all for you.”

Louis sits down across from Harry at the table, and they eat silently, until Eleanor shows up to take Louis out, and as Harry watches them go, he murmurs something.

“It’s all for you.”

Louis holds on to that.

 

 

-

 

Louis leaves Eleanor crying in the diner.

Yes, he’s a dick, but he’s got a beautiful, emerald-eyed, curly-haired boy waiting for him at home.

He bursts through the door and Harry looks up with his tear-stained cheeks.

He gives Louis a weak smile.

“You’re back.”

Louis drops to his knees in front of Harry, taking the younger boy’s hands in his own and kissing the backs of them, one by one.

Harry waits.

“For you,” Louis whispers.

Harry cocks his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Hmmm, Lou?”

Louis shakes his head, grinning like an idiot.

“For you, Harry. I came back for you.”


End file.
